Caline Bustier
Miss Caline Bustier is a teacher at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Zombizou", while trying to protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng from an akuma, Caline is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Zombizou, a zombie kissing supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Caline is tall and light-skinned with reddish-orangish hair, which she pulls back in a high bun, teal eyes, thin light pink lips and freckles. Civilian attire She wears a light blue jacket with a teal collared shirt and a white undershirt beneath, along with a pair of white earrings and a small gold necklace. She also wears light blue pants and white dress shoes. As Zombizou Zombizou is a grey-skinned villain with grey hair and grey-blue eyes. She wears black lipstick in a heart shape. She wears a butterfly-shaped pink mask, curved on top and curving to point beneath the eyes. She wears a primarily black dress with torn sleeves and adorned with a pink heart and a smaller black heart within it. The black heart has a pink lipstick stain on it. The dress has pink puffy sleeves that feature a stapled design, a la Frankenstein. Zombizou wears her hair in a bun decorated with two pink hair sticks with large round ends. She appears to wield a black lipstick. Personality Caline is a pleasant, kind, helpful and instructive teacher. Even though she is kind to her students, she can be stern with them if they misbehave and she will send them to Mr. Damocles' office if she thinks it's necessary. When André Bourgeois is upset at her when Chloé Bourgeois loses her bracelet in "Rogercop", she is indignant at the rebellion. However, if a villain or another threat appears, Caline gets nervous, as seen when Rogercop questions her, and will suggest to her students that they leave if it becomes potentially dangerous, as seen in "Lady Wifi". Caline also has incredible willpower, being able to initially resist becoming infected by an akuma in "Zombizou," something not very many can do. As Zombizou, her views on love becomes warped, believing that she is spreading love by turning people into kissing zombies. Trivia * She will appear in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Zombizou.png|As Zombizou Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Teachers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Adults Category:Supervillains Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:HEROINES Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Orange Characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Monsters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Long Hair Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Dorothy Fahn